Construction of tubes can prove to be difficult. The limitations of tube construction can be especially felt when the application that calls for the tubes requires a long, contiguous tube length. For instance, a structure may become limited in its general layout when the structure may span greater distances. Additionally, if the tube is built in portions, or sections, the tubes may be prone to leaking due to the joining of the portions or sections. This can be particularly limiting as the span of the structure increases.